The new variety of rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program of two distinct parents during the summer of 1994. The crossing was between, ‘Macwairar’ and ‘KORtember’.
The resulting seeds were planted during the following winter. The resulting seedlings were evaluated and exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety is named ‘KORtifhar’.